The invention relates to a double-side adhesive tape and to its use for permanent structural bonds.
Adhesive tapes for structural bonds are known and obtainable commercially. Such adhesive tapes are based on nitrile rubber and phenolic resins and are prepared from solutions.
Adhesive tapes for light bonds are likewise known and obtainable commercially. Known in particular are adhesive tapes for bonds which are re-releasable by pulling in the direction of the bond plane and are obtainable commercially under the designation xe2x80x9ctesa Power-Strips(copyright)xe2x80x9d. Bonds produced with them offer a powerful hold. The strength levels achievable, however, are inadequate for structural bonds.
DE 3714453, DE 422849, DE 4233604, DE 4339604, DE 4428587, DE 4431914 and DE 19511288 describes specific embodiments and applications of abovementioned adhesive tapes. The adhesive tapes described in these documents are subjected to stringent requirements, for instance:
For flawless function they are required to offer a sufficient initial tack for the respective application (for light bonding=low application pressure and suitability for immediate load bearing) and bonding strength (during the period of application).
For longer-term bonds, appropriate ageing resistance in the joint is essential.
Under high mechanical stresses (high shear and tip-shear loads) it is possible, when using unsaturated styrene block copolymers (styrene, isoprene, styrene-butadiene block copolymers), for ozone cracks to form in the adhesive and, thus, for the adhesive tapes to tear during the release process or for the bonded article to become detached during the period of application.
For many applications it is desired to pigment the adhesive tape. The use of pigments, e.g. TiO2, can, however, have an adverse effect on the bonding strength, especially at high concentrations. These adhesive films, however, are also inadequate for structural bonds.
Bonds with products in accordance with DE 33 31 016 (e.g. Power-Strip(copyright)) give rise to strengths in the range of 1-2 kg (in accordance with BDF test JO PMX 100, tip-shear durability test) and shear strengths of 30-80 N/cm2 (in accordance with BDF adhesive strength JO PM 0020). In order to bring them within the range of structural adhesive bonds, however, higher values are required.
This object is achieved by a double-side adhesive tape for permanent adhesive bonds, comprising an adhesive composition comprising a mixture of thermoplastic rubber,-tackifier resins and a reactive resin. The reactive resin may be a reactive alkyl phenol resin. The reactive resin may also be a heat-activatable resin. The reactive resin may make up from 10 to 30% by weight, in particular from 15 to 25% by weight, of the adhesive composition. The reactive resin may be employed together with a metal oxide, especially magnesium oxide. The reactive resin may make up from 1 to 3% by weight, in particular from 1.5 to 2.5% by weight, of the adhesive composition. The composition may be formulated so as to be adhesive. The adhesive tape may contain antioxidants, UV stabilizers, colorants, fillers and/or other customary auxiliaries. In one embodiment, the adhesive tape has a thickness of 0.2xc2x10.1 mm. In another embodiment, the thermoplastic rubber is a styrene-butadiene block polymer and the tackifier resin is a rosin derivative. In a further embodiment, the mixture of raw materials is kneaded hot and extruded.
In particular, the use of reactive resin, preferably in combination with magnesium oxide, in combination with heat curing from the formulations of DE 33 31 016, gives rise to a structural adhesive tape having a certain fixing aid which is therefore particularly suitable for use in practice.
Particularly suitable reactive resins in accordance with the invention are alkylene phenol resins which, in particular, are base-reactive, as available in commerce as polychloroprene-based adhesives, e.g. as Alresen(copyright) PA 565 (Hoechst).
An advantage of the adhesive tape of the invention, furthermore, is that it is produced without solvents, in particular in a compounder/extruder.
The intention of the text below is to illustrate the invention by reference to examples without, however, pushing to impose on it any unnecessary restriction.